etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Trihorn
Trihorn (Etrian Odyssey II) Trihorn are first encountered on 27F in Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard. They like to use its skill Trideath a lot. Trideath has a high chance of inflicting instant death. Skills * Trideath (Uses Head): Deals damage to a single party member. Can inflict instant death. Drops * Pure Horn (Worth: 432 en) * Moonstone (Worth: 310 en) * Whole Horn (Worth: 688 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Trihorn's conditional drop, the Whole Horn, you must kill it with a non-Physical attack. Even if the condition is met, the Whole Horn still has a low drop chance. Related Monsters *Redhorn Trihorn (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Trihorn'''s are monsters first encountered on 29F of the Forbidden Wood. Their '''Evil Cry buffs the offense of their companions, and Triple Death pierces lines and can instantly kill. Skills *'Evil Cry' (Uses None): Increases all allies' physical attack for 3 turns. Used only in the back row. *'Triple Death' (Uses None): Line-piercing stab attack, may instantly kill. Drops * Pure White Horn (Worth: 1530 en) ** 30 needed to unlock the Angelic Cap, the strongest non-body armor for Medics. * None. * Cursed Horn (Worth: 2890 en) ** Selling this item unlocks the Vigor Belt accessory. Conditional Drop * To get the Cursed Horn, kill the Trihorn while it is cursed. Related Monsters * Charging Rhino Rhinodozer (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Trihorn is renamed the Rhinodozer in Nexus and is upgraded to an FOE, found in B3F of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. It remains stationary as an FOE until the player lines up with it and it has a clear path to their location. On the next turn it blitzes in the player's direction, not stopping until it has hit a wall. After a turn it reorients itself and attempts to dash back to its starting position. If a Rhinodozer's path to is original position is blocked by a raised pressure plate, it will remain stationary in its new spot. If it is on high ground, it can charge off onto lower elevation. In-battle, the Rhinodozer's deadliest skill is Tri-Death, a line-piercing skill that can instakill. If the player's unlucky they can easily lose 2 party members right off the bat. Binding its head will disable Tri-Death, and it's a very easy feat to accomplish given the Rhinodozer's head bind vulnerability, but doing so will trigger Absolute Fight, which heals the Rhinodozer, cures its debuffs, binds, and ailments, and bestows an attack buff to it. Other forms of disables do not trigger this reaction. Skills *'Rhino Rampage' (Uses Legs): Melee stab attack to the entire party. *'Tri-Death' (Uses Head): Line-piercing stab attack, may instakill. *'Absolute Fight' (Uses None): Heals the Rhinodozer for 1200 HP, cures its binds and ailments, and raises its physical attack for 3 turns. Used only if head is bound. Drops *'Pure White Horn' Related Monsters *Charging Rhino Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE